Bello Intra Me
by itakun
Summary: The War Inside Me or Bello Intra Me will be a story that will change Sakura. To what extent the author does not yet know. This is a time-travel fic that has sent Sakura back in time to view life from a different prospective and to make a decision that will essentially change her. So far is Sakura-centric, pairings are going developing. Rating might (cross fingers) change.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"Is that what you truly want?"

"It is not really, what I would have wanted. What I would have want was to remain naïve and ignorant to all that surrounded me. Not only here, but where I once came from."

"Don't we all wish for that, my dear…don't us all? It is just sad that we were not able to stay so, and thus a decision must be made. Hence, I ask are you sure this is what you truly want?"

"Even if…things will never be able to go back, you said so yourself."

A long sigh was heard in the eerie darkness.

"Indeed, I did. Although I never truly imagined that it would eventually get to this point."

"….somehow, and pardon my disrespect, I have some trouble believing that."

A soft chuckle echoed into the never ending darkness, "Perceptive, in some ways."

"Not quite. I still have much to learn and come to understand."

"Aa. You have chosen. If it is well yet again, we will see. Just remember that there is no going back."

"I know."

"Better than anyone else, right? Vale, Sakura-chan."

"Vale."

(^-^)

Latin-English

Bello Intra Me-The War Inside Me

Vale-Farewell

Why am I using Latin instead of Japanese? Because I freaking want to! Joking, You have to wait to see why!

Uhhh, who is Sakura talking to? What is she deciding? Muhahaha, wait to read and find out!

I don't expect a review for this, but if you just want to say how awesome of a stranger I am go ahead!

~Ita-kun

p.s. If anyone is reading ANew, please bear (lol) with me, I am going through college hell :( ! And ANew is a baby (lol, inside joke) that will take a lot of research and preparing to execute properly.

ADIOS!


	2. Bello Intra Me: Jutsu Gone Wrong

Enjoy! Please don't be harsh, expect grammar mistakes, not major one but yeah minor ones I am sure.

 **Inner sakura**

 _Bello Intra Me: Jutsu Gone Wrong_ -(^_^)-

Feeling the warm crimson liquid roll down the side of my mouth, I knew it was the end, I knew my time was coming to an end….at least I would be able to rest once it was over.

 **'** **Haha, who would have thought that we would be going in this way. Why did you mess up, you incompetent fool?'**

It was rather amusing how her mind still activated her alternate personality as a coping mechanism, even on the verge of death. She knew she did not want to die alone and thus…

"H-ha, at least you are here with me…b-besides something even worse could have happened." her soft voice ecoched of the thick stone walls.

 **'** **Cha whatever, if we had completed the jutsu right then the people who died would have been alive again….but now we are dying…the irony and for what…if anyone bothers to look for us…'** her mind was still working miraculously.

She knew the exact answer to that question and she more than gladly would jump into the fire for all of them. She would give her life for her village, her heart and memories would always remain. But most importantly, she had gone to these extremes for the one she loved, for the one that she longed for to return, for the one she believed she could change…

"….Sasuke…." she answered to herself, although at her answer she felt something within that was incomprehensible.

The war had ended. Naruto and Sasuke had begun to travel towards fire country in order to have, yes their stupid 'final' battle. She knew it was something that was supposed to be important to them, but she believed that it was senseless. Many had died during the war and they still wanted to continue the carnage through yet another battle. A rather senseless one in her eyes, but if she mention that to them they would just go on of how she could not understand them.

 **'As always we are excluded...'**

"I know but I don't really want to be a part of that."

She had instead headed towards Iwa in order to carry out a plan that Tsunade, Shizune, and herself had concocted before the war. Since, they were in no condition to perform it, it was now left in her hands to do so. She was in charge of initiating the first point of the pentagram; it was a jutsu that required very precise chakra control, the smallest mistake could mean death for the wielder.

"So much for being one of the best, huh?"

 **'** **Yeah, everything and anything you do will always revolves around them and him, but what have they really done for us, huh? We have always been neglected, except here and there and tossed aside once we have…'**

Why yes, she had been neglected not lightly, but maybe somewhat more than average. Not only that, but the man that she happen to love had not only rejected her once, but then tried to kill her on several occasions. A feeling of what could have been described as revulsion ignited in her being.

If he ever came back was she supposed to cling to him like a puppy without an owner and help revive his clan? Was this expected from her?

 **'** **Wasn't that our dream? Isn't that why you asked him if you could leave with him, oh so long ago? You are such fool, aren't you? But still what a self-centered bastard, don't you think?'**

'No. Well okay yeah, he is somewhat self-centered, he does have some reason. But anyways why are we thinking of this at this time? It seemed as…'

Completely immersed in her conversation, Sakura had failed to notice the light yellow glow that began to sheath her whole body. As she slowly began to close her eyes with the tiredness that the forbidden jutsu had caused, she felt a tug and believed that it was the last efforts of her body trying to stay alive.

She felt as darkness encased her, suddenly she felt as if she had been thrown to the ground with the force to shatter ever bone in her entire body. She really just wanted it to end, but something deep inside made her eyes slowly open. Still in the darkness a small white light shone through and it seemed to be very far away; believing it was finally the end her eyes began to close once again.

"Well, I see you finally made it." A voice resonated, and her eyes immediately opened as it continued "Hmm, will you make the right choice this time around?"

A presence began to walk towards her and her voice seemed to crack at her request, "…What, w-who are y-you?"

"You see many are not satisfied with what has happened, truly what a rather pathetic ending if I so say myself. Of course there is little we can do to change any of this, but there is always a way. Thus, I ask you are you ready to change it?"

"h-huh, what do y-you mean?" she asked.

"There is not much I can tell you except that somethings could remain the same, yet there is a chance that you will be able to change it all. I am not quite sure of all this either."

"…somethings will remain the same…able to change it all…why w-would I be able too anything?" 'Was the person talking about the jutsu?'

"Ah, that answer you will find out if you accept. If you would be able to do anything that, I am sure of that otherwise I would not be here. We will only know with time if it's for the better of some or the worse of others. Are you ready to make you choice we do not really have much time left?"

Who was this person asking her to change things, was this the jutsu or was she hallucinating due to being on the verge of death. Could she really change what had happened and for the best….of who? The situation was bad for everyone, many were dead and much more would keep dying in this battle that seemed endless. What could she possibly do, maybe her mind was just trying to give her one last bit of hope and as selfish as she wanted to be maybe there was a chance for her to make things differently. She could go back and do the jutsu correctly this time, and live another day to go back and see her village.

"I-I will do it."

"Awesome! I mean, you have chosen well. You will return back to the past, sadly part of your memories will be gone, but this is needed. Your ultimate mission, will be given to you once the time is right."

"…w-wait what?" She managed to croak.

"See, ya!" the silhouette began to move away from her and towards the light.

"Wait, what I am to do exactly?"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, all you have to do is be _you_ and find out who _you_ truly are. Cheesy right, but true!" and the figure disappeared into the white light and once again she felt as her body being thrown into another concrete wall.

-(^_^)-

To: constancexx- your awesome thank you for reviewing!

To my lovely "guest" who reviewed

My emotions after I read your comment: sad, little mad, sad, bing!, happy, little annoyed (ugh duck ass), HAPPY!

Lol, the reason I posted the prologue by itself is to do exactly that my man, it was meant to be a teaser guys! Oh, and then I had a quiz the day after and then a major test two days after (so yes feel guilty!). Nah, I am just joking trust me you'll come crawling BACK! I have done it before! Jk, take this response with a grain of salt, and you reviewed right ;p. I will stop I don't like cheating the word count.

Anyways, I wasn't actually going to post anything up until I had up to the third chapter, but as always I am rash. The chapters will be short (I know, I know I hate it too!) about ~1000 words, but writing doesn't come naturally to me I am in a whole other business, I will give cookie to whoever guesses my major! Updates will be sporadic! (don't stone me!)

~ita-kun

p.s. PLEASE REVIEW, if you flame me label review as flames (please don't I will cry)


	3. Bello Intra Me: Akiko and Hachimitsu

Bello Intra Me: Akiko and Honey

-(^_^)-

 _Endless._

This word seemed to describe the years that had pass before his eyes. They had seen centuries pass and yet his plan was yet to be executed. All the time that he had pass in the deranged cave had not been wasted, he had to wait it was his only hope left. He had plan down to the very last bit, he had thought out every case scenario possible and now all that was left was to wait.

Although, there was….something. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew that something was off. It was as if he could feel it and thus he knew he had to rectify it.

'All with time of course, all with time.' He had plenty yet to wait out and he would find this something and make sure to correct it.

The years to come were truly, _Endless_.

-(^-^)-

She heard the sound of what could be footsteps and the ruffling of clothes that were nearing her.

"Hachimitsu ! Look, it's a child!" she tried to open her eyes, but could hardly do so. Her body felt weak, sluggish and odd. Then a pair of arms enveloped her form.

"Akiko, I have told you before that you could aggravate the wounds if you move a patient. Let me see her." She was yet again placed on the ground softly. "Sorry, who could have done such a thing to such a small child?"

"…Those who have no values left in them…hand and me some bandages and the cantin." she heard more ruffling and felt the wet touch of a cloth to her forehead, her mind yet again seeped into darkness. "Don't worry little one, you are in good hands now."

Time Skip…

It had been two months since Akiko and Hachimitsu had found her in the forest. Hachimitsu was a civilian doctor and Akiko was his wife. They were nice people who had taken her in and cared for her, while she was unconscious for two weeks.

When she woke the first thing her eyes manage to make out were the soft salmon colored eyes of a women that where laced with worry. At the time she was somewhat— never mind very out of it. Things happened to be different…very different.

For starters she had been out of it for two weeks, supposedly. It took her quite some time to recall what had actually happened. At first she believed that she must have ended up transporting herself to another location, and the meeting with the strange person was just a figment of her imagination.

That was what she believed, until her smaller than usual hand came into her sight. Yes, she wanted to scream at what had to be another pre-death experience, but after two weeks of this supposed dream she had come to maybe accept that there was somewhat of a small possibility that she was still alive. Somewhere, it could either be that her body went through some change as absurd as that sounded or even the irrational theory of time travel was on her mind, but the important thing was that she was still alive.

Apart from the near mental breakdowns, and getting used to her body she had been helping Hachimitsu around. She had tried to leave or more like thought about leaving, since many reasons had kept her with the couple. One, she had the body of a four-five year old—yes! Laugh it off jerks. Second, the couple was reluctant in letting a small child, whom they found in the brink of death, travel 'home'. Lastly and most importantly, her freaking chakra was sealed off, how she didn't know, who-she had an idea, how to undo it-oh, she was planning on starting with a right hook.

Her first plan was to return back to Konoha and find out how the after war math had affected the village. She had tried to ask Akiko about the war and where their village was assigned refuge, but their reactions and responses were not helpful at all. First, they were kinda creeped out that a five year old knew what a war was and their response was that she should not worry about such things.

She could have told them what exactly was going on with her, but she did not want to scare them even further. Her current objective consisted of removing the seal to be able to use her chakra. It had been a rather difficult job to even sense the production of it, and what she found was not a good sign. After the war, her yin seal, located on her forehead, had completely disappear and so had the one located on her wrist after that damn jutsu.

After three years of constant training to channel the chakra into the seal, it was now automatically doing it on its own something on the same basis as muscle memory, per say. Anyways that was not the most dangerous activity that was occurring in her body at all, she had felt it around the second week after awakening that her chakra production had increase. Before small droplets where always being added to her storage, but now it was a soft blue slow stream that descended onto the pond that housed her reserves.

She had noticed that the second yin seal was almost a third full and the first seal had begun to fill after a month and half of her arrival to where ever she was. Hmmm, what exactly was going on? It had taken her years to increase her chakra production maybe….no, no, no,

"Sakura! Where are you dear, we need to go into town to buy some supplies." Akiko-san wobbled into her sight from the backdoor of her cottage, breaking her train of thought.

At first she was dazed by the change and looked up to see the women had made it half-way towards the tree she was sitting by. She quickly stood up to meet her half-way, in order to prevent her from further exerting self. Akiko was seven months pregnant with her first child, and seemed to be larger than normal due to her condition.

If only she had her chakra Sakura would have wanted to verify the Akiko's health and that of her unborn children. Yes, there was a high possibility that she was carrying twins, even is her specialty was not as an obstetrician, Tsunade had made sure to relay some knowledge of that aspect to her.

Even though the information would not be useful in her field of work, she had always wanted a family of her own.

 **"** **Long shot, now don't you think."**

-(^-^)-

Short, I know hadn't posted in a long time oops…I hate the responsibilities that college brings! Oh, why couldn't I care less.

Thank-you oruchi-guest(s)!

~ita-kun


End file.
